tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliette Tharn
Juliette Tharn is the Queen of Taneth by right of her marriage to Sahir al Din, and a scion of the Ancient House Tharn. She is an Augment, a genetically transformed human brought about by Levi Draci. She participated in the Companionship that brought down Jagar Tharn, her uncle, making her one of the Eternal Champions. History Juliette was born the fourth child of Jovian Tharn, the half-brother of Jagar Tharn by their father's first wife. Due to how much older he was than Jagar, Jovian was given more influence over the family's affairs, and thus was more involved in politics. Jagar, as a younger Tharn child, was sent to study magic. Jovian was nearly twenty-five by the time Jagar was born, and he had already established himself on the world stage, and his eldest child, Junia, was born around the same time. He served as the Emperor Pelagius IV's High Chancellor for much of the Emperor's reign, but was removed from power with Uriel's taking of the throne. His fourth child, Juliette, was born a few years following this deposition. As a child, she grew up extremely wealthy, but her home was deeply divided by the desperate drive for power that her father possessed. Her elder siblings, Junia, Jove, and Gallius, were all success stories, and her birth coincided with that of Emperor Uriel's son, Geldall, and thus her father set out to give her (and himself) a throne. From birth, she was trained in the arts of seduction, politics, and charisma, everything needed for an Empress. However, when her father died, she and her younger siblings were taken in to be fostered with Jagar. They underwent years of mental and physical torture under his tyrannical care, and she alone was able to escape and discover her true gifts under Levi Draci. She eventually joined with a companionship to bring down Jagar Tharn, during which she met her first love, Connor La Croix, and gave birth to his daughter, Cora, soon after his death. She abandoned the child in her grief, and fell into the arms of her future husband, the Crimson Archer. Eventually, she became Queen of Taneth, and co-ruled the city well for many years. She was eventually killed in Kvatch at the beginning of the Oblivion Crisis, leading to multiple conflicts in Taneth and the surrounding cities. She is buried at Honor's Grave. Appearance Juliette, as an Imperial woman with Bosmeri ancestry, appears like a woman with slightly changed features. Her eyes are slightly bigger and more pointed than an average human's, as are her ears, and her facial structure is more delicate and pointed, with high cheekbones and a small chin. Her hair is a dark brown, very wavy. It is frequently pulled into any sort of variety of a braid, and she frequently wears a tiara in her hair, to show her status as Duchess, then Queen. Her eyes are pure gold, causing a slightly disorienting effect on those who look into her. Trivia *Although Juliette broke her engagement to Prince Geldall to marry Sahir al Din, the two remained fast friends, sending letters back and forth over the years. History reports that she was greatly saddened when news of his assassination reached her on her journey to Kvatch, and it was his death that caused her to hurry up her caravan in order to reach Cyrodiil in time for his funeral; thus, his death indirectly brought about her own, in Kvatch Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Augments Category:Al Dins